User blog:DancingIdiot/i'm joining in on the fun :D
Okay, after thinking about it for a while, I decided to start a fan-fiction like all of you lovely people have. :P I'm gonna base it off the video game 'The Last of Us' because it's full of feels, it's sweet and I just love it all together. Before I begin to write this, I need to know if I can use your OCs. Can I? :3 Also, I suck when it comes to casting most of the time so, I could use your help a little. Once I get a few suggestions, I'm sure I'll be good to go. I have no idea how to describe the characters I need because it's late, so I'll just give you their personality from the wikia. I hope that's okay. And no, their names don't need to match up, obviously. The character descriptions below are just the ones that I feel are needed the most. The other characters that don't have too much of a plot line or will just b in one chapter, I'll just make them other people who are also trying to survive. I am also terribly sorry if your OCs seem OOC. *Joel has been described as a "violent thug, a brutal killer, and a torturer." He is shown to be able to kill his enemies with noteworthy brutality, earning him infamous reputation to those he encounters. David calls him a "crazy man". During the aftermath of the epidemic that struck the country, he has resorted to working in black-market dealings and smuggling items or people of interest through quarantine zones or other designated areas.Because of this, he has accumulated valuable knowledge in regards to surviving the post-apocalyptic environment. However, Joel's other side is also portrayed. Prior to the apocalypse, he works hard to single-handedly raise his daughter. The outbreak and Sarah's death changed him into an apathic and ruthless and estranged man. Upon meeting Ellie, he originally has a rocky relationship with her. However, Joel later grows to trust her and finds her reliable at most times such as Ellie spotting for Joel or providing support. As time passes, Joel establishes a father-daughter relationship with Ellie, reminding him of his beloved daughter, Sarah. For the story, let's just say she's a different family member or something. Idk. *Originally a much innocent girl, Ellie later comes to understand the extent human can become brutal when she witnesses a group of people cannibalizing a victim. The situation eventually forces her into brutally killing an enemy to save her life. She suffers from his trauma, but comes to terms with it anyway, after thinking about what she's done to others. Ellie is also perceptibly clever and witty, and will do whatever it takes to keep Joel and herself alive. She takes orders from Joel, but all the while makes it clear she does not "need any babysitting at all". Ellie cares greatly about Joel and once she tries to save him by jumping into the water despite her inability to swim. Ellie is enthusiastic about the outside world, given her confinement to her quarantine zone during her childhood. She is obsessed with things she collects from others, illustrated through her interest in music, movies, books, and video games. She frequently remarks her amusement upon finding interesting stuff throughout her trip, an annoying fact which Joel comes to accept. *Tess is a leader; she leads Joel effortlessly and makes friends with many of the people that she meets. She has a wide range of contacts and is universally respected, and often feared, among the residents of the Boston Zone. Tess, like all survivors, is ruthless, and does not flinch at the thought of killing people, but conversely, is quite kind to Ellie, more so than Joel originally, and does her best to reassure and protect her. However, Tess becomes short-tempered, more aggressive and stops appreciating the little things *Tommy is, different from Joel, an optimist, who believes he can make everything better. This is the reason why he joins the Fireflies, and why he leaves them to build a new safe haven. Tommy is thus not plagued with the same pessimism and apathy that his brother harbors. He claims to prioritize his family, declining Joel's offer to take the profit from Ellie's deliverance in favor of his new family with Maria. However, after seeing his own brother being affectionate to a strange little girl, perhaps he sympathizes with Joel too and changes his mind about the offer. I apologize if this is a little too long, but hopefully, it's okay. Category:Blog posts